


Bucky's Theory

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Captain America (Comics), Invaders (Marvel), Marvel
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Invaders' Era, M/M, The Invaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, Toro, I’ve got a theory.”</p><p>“Your theories, and your plans for that matter, never end well. They either end with Namor being angry with us or getting captured by Nazis.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Theory

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://ani-bester.livejournal.com/profile)[ani_bester](http://ani-bester.livejournal.com/) . <3 Prompt: Marvel, Toro/Bucky, "Either you are really jealous of me or you really want me. I can't decide which." -Overheard at while out to eat. Such a fabulous thing hear when you're out to eat. XD (Also, last few Cap issues I read had Sam say that Steve told him Bucky's plans usually ended with Bucky getting captured. Bucky was all 'he better have not said that!' That was floating in my head during this fic. XD)

“You know, Toro, I’ve got a theory.”

“Your theories, and your plans for that matter, never end well. They either end with Namor being angry with us or getting captured by Nazis.”

“See, you’re proving my theory. ...I think.”

“What? That makes no sense.”

“It totally does. Either you are really jealous of me or you really want me. I can't decide which.”

“...that’s completely stupid.”

“There! Proving my point you either call me stupid because you’re secretly jealous of me, or because you wanna do inappropriate things with me, so it’s the equivalent of pulling on a cute girl’s pigtails in grade school.”

“Buck, if you hadn’t noticed, you’re not a girl, and we’re not in grade school.”

“Ooh, Toro, you’re blushing! So you _do_ want me!”

“I do not!”

“You do too, and I’ll prove it!”

“Bucky, what are yo-”

Bucky’s lips cut off Toro’s panicked sentence. When Bucky finally pulled away, Toro was flushed, so Bucky crowed triumphantly. Toro flicked a little fire his way, just on principle, but he was pretty glad for once that one of Bucky’s plans panned out in a good way for him.


End file.
